


Jawohl, Chef!

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Kudos: 1





	Jawohl, Chef!

1  
“最近有一些不好的风言风语，关于您，长官……呃或许我应该一会儿再来？”菲林里希指的是这位主管人事的一处长，他不明白他为什么会在这个时间出现在这个地点。

“几时能从他们的嘴里传出好话了？”舒伦堡示意两个都打算给对方腾位置的人留下。

“我认为这也太过分，他们居然说您是个政客！”

“可是我从来不用争取选票啊，实际上目前的德国也不存在什么选民。我们国家的头号政客已经实现了所有政客的梦想，一次选举，一锤定音，终身录用，除非爆炸。”舒伦堡摊了摊手。

“是这样的，瓦尔特只需要争取三位关键人士的支持就够了，”贝斯特伸出三根手指，“野兽，水母，以及小鸡。”

“等等我知道野兽和小鸡，但水母是谁？”

“您应该把本月最新整理的花名册仔细看一遍，‘水母’这个词的定义就在第三页上。顺便补充一句，正如维尔纳一贯提倡的那样，我目前最大的支持者还是实事求是的工作，这就是为什么我能对抗邪恶的……呃我们似乎不能把RSHA归类为官僚主义……这个部门比我还年轻。”

贝斯特故作惊讶，换上了一口海德堡法学博士专用方言：“我以为你的工作就是炮制谎言？”

“我的工作内容主要包括两项，出口假货，进口真货。”

“可我听说你获取真货的手段无非坑蒙拐骗偷，很难想象以这种途径获得的工作成果具有何种质量。”

“听听！菲林里希先生，贝斯特博士说得很对！所以我一贯主张，我们应该雇佣真正的绅士，而且这些绅士是发自内心愿意为祖国工作的，被金钱吸引而来的人总是有点……”舒伦堡做了个往下的手势，“当然，我并不是反对物质欲，人人都需要物质，法律条文可不能抹在面包上对不对？”

菲林里希应该后悔自己为什么会在这个时间出现在这个地点，夹在两位长官孩子气的良性争吵中间，其中一位还是真正具有“孩子气”美名的舒伦堡宝宝。

“但法律能规定一个人能把怎样的果酱抹上怎样的面包，还能规定一个人每天能得到多少果酱和面包。”

“这是你最近计划出台的新法案？真高兴听到继《蒙古大夫豁免法》之后你又要创造司法解释史上的奇迹了。”

“如果你能少看点公文和档案，抽时间看看我写的新书《德国警察》的话……”

舒伦堡狡黠地眨眼：“忘了那些笨重的印刷物吧，这世上最晦涩的法典就坐在我面前，还带着浅显易懂的笑容。”

现在贝斯特的确笑了：“我理解你想要在这本书上添点自己的附录的心情，事实上我也想这么做，鉴于你的页边距十分适合来一段抒情诗。”

“好了，您还愣着干嘛，等着听贝斯特博士发表毫无押韵可言的哀歌吗？请让西柯女士再给我们来杯咖啡，谢谢！”

“是，长官。”两个奇怪的人，菲林里希终于得到机会落荒而逃，他还真挺好奇西塞罗致便雅悯的十四行呢。

tbc

yes minister类似物，看心情继续撸  
时间线混乱，或许会出现现代德国吐槽  
《德国警察》是1940年出版的，西柯是1942还是43年来六处的，40年贝斯特已经离开RSHA了，而狐狸41年才是六处长，反正是平行德三  
《蒙古大夫豁免法》是指贝斯特说：盖世太保是治愈民族躯体的医生→_→某人说，大夫还有蒙古的呢！嗯贝斯特有些法学理论确实奇葩(ฅ>ω<*ฅ)


End file.
